


If an Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away, Then What About....

by Lanceiferroar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apples, Blow Jobs, Breakfast in Bed, Dates, Established Relationship, Gay, Good Boyfriend Liam Dunbar, Good Boyfriend Theo Raeken, Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Out, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceiferroar/pseuds/Lanceiferroar
Summary: Theo and Liam take a day to go to the apple orchard





	If an Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away, Then What About....

It was a brisk fall day and Liam and Theo decided to take a break from all of the college applications and since there was no monster of the week there to attack them, the two wanted a day all to themselves. The day began with sleeping in and Theo woke up early. He stayed in bed for a while, but he snuck out and decided to make Liam breakfast in bed. He went all out, pancakes, french toast, bacon cooked not too crispy, but enough of a crunch, and eggs over hard. 

“Babe, you didn’t have to do this.” Liam said sprawled out in bed.

“I wanted to.” He leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. “I have a surprise trip planned for us.”

Liam’s eyes went wide. “Where?!”

“Just somewhere you have asked about for a while. A perfect fall day event.” Theo responded.

“OMG we’re gunna be cliche gays and go apple picking?! YES!” Liam said. “We have to wear plaid. It’s gay code.”

Theo rolled his eyes. “Yes Liam.”

After they ate and got dressed, they went outside to the car. Liam got in the passenger side and Theo was driving. They approached  _ Beacon Hills Apple Orchard.  _

“I am so excited!” Liam said. While Theo was a good cook, Liam was a good baker. He wanted to get apples to make an apple pie.

The two men approached the ticket booth. “Good afternoon!”

“Hello, two please.” Theo said. The man handed them their admission tickets. “Thank you.”

“Enjoy!” He said.

Theo and Liam started by going on a hayride. It was a ‘spooky’ ride that was definitely more aimed for younger kids, but it was still a nice start to the day. There was a little game area and there were some pompous assholes doing archery hitting apples off of posts. This one guy hit it and kept yelling for people to challenge him.

“Don’t.” Liam said.

“I’ll challenge you. Hell, blindfold me and spin me around.” Theo said.

The guy scoffed. “Okay, let’s see if you can pull that shit off. You’ll probably just end up killing someone.”

“Let’s make this interesting. If I can do it, you have to give us $300. Each.” Theo said.

The man scoffed. “Okay, and if you miss then you have to give the 5 of us $300 each.” 

“Deal.” Theo shook the man’s hand.

Theo grabbed the apple and placed it on the post. He made note the smell of it and the angle of the apple. He walked back. The men blindfolded him and spun him around. Theo stopped and waited. He listened carefully. He smelled the air. He made sure to put part of his scent on the apple. He turned raised the bow, pulled the arrow back, and released.

“No fucking way.” The man said. Theo shot the apple so hard it went back and stuck to a tree behind it.

“That will be $300 gentlemen. $600 total please.” Theo said.

The man scoffed and gave Theo the money. Theo and Liam walked away. “First off, that was so hot seeing you silence that asshole. Secondly, how carries that much money on them?!” Liam exclaimed.

“Hey, tickets were $20 each. So we are coming out at least $560 richer. Depending on what we get at the gift shop.” Theo laughed.

They spent the next hour walking around getting bags of apples. They stopped and read about each and every kind of apple. Liam was still turned on by what Theo did and Theo could tell. Theo had an idea. “Wait.” He stopped Liam. He listened and there were no heartbeats remotely close to them.

“What is it?” Liam asked.

“Just wanted to make sure no one was around.” Theo dove in and kissed his boyfriend hard. Theo opened his mouth for Liam to slip his tongue in. “Shh.” Theo said breaking the kiss. “How hot did you find me with the arrow?” 

“Extremely.” Liam said panting.

“I can tell.” Theo gestured to Liam’s pants that were tenting. He got down on his knees and unbuttoned Liam’s pants. He pulled them down and Liam was not wearing any underwear. “It’s like you wanted me to blow you.”

“Maybe I was hoping something would happen.” Liam winked.

Theo licked the head of Liam’s cock. One hand was squeezing Liam’s ass and the other hand was rubbing up Liam’s chest. “Fuck.” Liam breathed out.

Theo stopped and had a smirk on his face. “If an apple a day keeps the doctor away, then what about a blowjob a day?” 

“Oh shut up and put that pretty mouth to work.” Liam put his fingers through Theo’s hair and pushed him against his groin. Theo opened wide and took the entire length of Liam into his mouth. Liam was a solid 8.5 inches fully hard. 

“Mmmmm.” Theo was moaning while he sucked his boyfriends cock.

“Fuck. Theo, yes.” Liam said. Liam felt a firm smack on his ass. “Fuck, yes Theo.” Liam’s eyes began to glow, that’s how he knew Theo got him going.

In turn, Theo’s eyes began to glow. He loved getting Liam off, that is what pleased him. “Theo, I’m close.”

Theo popped off Liam’s cock. “Yeah, gunna use my throat? Make me swallow your load. Use me  _ alpha. _ ” Theo knew that Liam loved being in control and calling him alpha sent him over the edge.

“Fuck!” Liam let out. His cock bursting in Theo’s mouth. Theo made sure to swallow each drop. He did not want to let any drop go to waste.

Both men were panting. “Wow.” Theo said standing.

“You got a little, uh me, on your lips.” Liam said kissing Theo and swallowing the little bit of cum left on Theo. “Can’t waste it.”

The two walked back to the exit to go to their car. “Did you two enjoy the orchard?” The worker asked.

Liam looked at Theo. “It didn’t suck.” Liam said.

“But I did.” He whispered to Liam. “Excuse my boyfriend, we had a blast.” He tried to contain his laughter from his pun.

“Have a great day.” Liam said leading his boyfriend out of the orchard and to the car.

The two men left to go back to their house. Liam had to go home and finish what Theo started. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Let me know what you think


End file.
